


Breathless

by keepitsweet



Category: Demi Lovato - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: F/M, the world needs more demi/harry fics tbh, they are practically the same person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepitsweet/pseuds/keepitsweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But lately, she couldn’t help but have thoughts that she wasn’t suppossed to have about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless

“Holy shit, Harry. Slow down, you’re going too fast.” Demi backed off, breathless. She put the strands of her hair falling on her face behind her ear and rested her hands on her hips.

"Don’t you just want to go to bed?” he asked her, exhausted.

“Well, yeah. Obviously I want to, but it’s been a long ass day and I’m tired as fuck so, can we please take this slowly?” she just couldn’t keep up. She wasn’t used to working and partying on the same day and the only thing she wanted was to get to her room, take off that tight black dress, slip in her pajamas and sleep all week long. 

“Fuck, Demi. I’m tired too. The elevator is right here. The faster we go, the faster we’ll get to sleep.” She ignored his rudeness. He avoided her all night and the little time they had to talk, he was an ass to her. She saw him pressing his back against the wall and tilting his head back while he swallowed. She tried to ignore how his voice sounded while cursing. She tried to ignore the way his Adam’s apple moved inside his throat and how inviting his neck looked at that moment. She wondered if the words coming out of his mouth had a double meaning because she sure as hell wished so. Then, she mentally slapped herself for even thinking that way about him. Again.  
She’s known Harry for years but it wasn’t until last year that they began to build a friendship. A very great friendship. He was a sweet and funny guy and they had a lot of things in common. In fact, she never imagined they would be so alike or that he would be such a good friend to her, always there when she needed him. 

He was cute too. Like, really, really cute.

Sure, she’s always thought so. But lately, she couldn’t help but have thoughts that she wasn’t suppossed to have about him. Maybe it’s because she started to pay more attention to him. She started to pay more attention to the shape and color -an incredible shade of green- of his eyes. She couldn’t understand how someone could express so much emotion through a pair of eyes. How soft looking his brown locks looked. She just wanted to bury her fingers inside his curls. His lips. Fuck, his lips. So full and pink and kisseable. He had a great body, too. Like, a great one. Lord knows how many times has she imagined her legs wrapped around his waist while he moved inside of her. But her favourite thing about him were his hands. She loved his hands. She loved how big they were and how long his fingers were, the veins on the back of them. She could spend hours looking at them and wondering what they could do. To her.

So yeah, maybe it was because she paid more attention or maybe because since her break up with Wilmer her sex life had been pretty fucking non existent.  
She choose to believe the second reason. 

Yeah, she just needed to get laid. Maybe Harry could help her with th-

“Have you listened to anything I’ve just said?” Demi pushed her thoughts aside and met his gaze. Shit. She was thinking about him again.

“Sorry, what?” he took a deep breath and she saw the way his chest moved up and down and she imagined her hands running up and down while he kissed her and then…

No. Stop.

“The elevator’s not working. We’re going to have to walk some more.” He ran a hand through his hair and looked at her.

“No way.” she moaned and sighed.

“Come on, let’s go.” she saw him starting to walk again but she didn’t move. She frowned and eyed him up and down.

“What the fuck is going on with you?” he stopped moving and turned around to face her, towering a few steps above her. He frowned too and looked at her with a confused expression.

“Huh?”

“Why are you being so rude to me?” she crossed her arms on her chest, not taking her eyes off of his.

“I’m not being rude to you.”

“Yes, you are. All I wanted to do was to have fun with you tonight and you fucking avoided me all night. And to top it all, these hight heels are killing me and I can’t fucking feel my feet!” she kicked her heels and took them in her hands. She knew she shouldn’t be shouting but she did anyway. “Alright, go upstairs to your room if you want to but I’m gonna sit on the floor for a bit right now.” she pushed her bangs again out of her face angrily and looked at him again

“Are you listening to yourself? I can’t believe you’re older than me. You’re acting like a fucking child.” she knew he was mad now because he was raising his voice and that’s something Harry barely did. The veins in his neck were more visible now and she felt her nipples getting hard under her dress. She cursed herself and her body for reacting this way and prayed he wouldn’t notice.

“And you’ve been acting like a complete dick all night! You didn’t talk to me and when I finally approached you, you disappeared just so you could dance with a brainless blonde. Thank God Niall was there to keep me company…” she looked away and she swore she heard him murmur 'That son of a bitch' . He didn’t say anything else but she could feel his gaze fixed on her, not leaving her. She could feel her body burning under his eyes and suddenly the hotel’s corridor was too small and too hot and her dress tighter than it was, making her feel suffocated.

She could see him move from the corner of her eye. Of course that asshole would go and leave me here without saying anything.

But she soon swallowed her words as he walked up to her. She watched him approaching her with a softer look on his face. She was about to tell him something extremely rude when he suddenly lifted her up in his arms.

“What the fuck are you doing?” she was still mad but his scent was getting her tipsy and the way his hands were holding her -one of them very near her bum- were making it very difficult to stay mad at him.

“You said your heels were killing you.” he said, with a monotone tone. He wasn’t looking at her, he was just walking up the stairs with an unreadable expression.

“You know, maybe you should get help. It seems like the one with the bipolar disorder here is you.” she wrapped her arms around his neck, leaned her head on his shoulder and let him carry her. At the end of the day, he owned her for being a douche. That, and the fact that she loved being that close to him.

She heard him laughing a bit and shaking his head. It was the first time that night she saw him smiling near her.

“I’m still mad at you for leaving me for a taller girl.” And skinnier, and prettier and probably funnier…

He laughed again.

“It’s not very difficult to find people taller than you.” she hit the back of his head playfully, insulted him and tried to keep herself from laughing. “You were right about her being brainless, though.” he said with a smile

“Then why in hell did you spend all night with her?” she didn’t know when they got to her floor nor when he dropped her carefully in front of her room’s door but he did and she was already missing his touch.

“To distract myself.” he put his hands in his pockets and she looked up at him. God, he was so tall. She wished she hadn't taken her shoes off.

“To distract yourself from what?” nobody confused her as much as this kid did.

“From you.”

She raised her eyebrows.

What?

“What?”

“I don’t even get how you haven’t noticed.” he murmured and she knew he was nervous by the way he kept rubbing the back of his head. God, she just knew him too well.

“Noticed what?” he couldn’t mean…

“Noticed that I like you.” she thought he was joking at first, but his eyes told her otherwise. He sighed, rubbed his eyes and then continued. “Notice the way I look at you. Notice the way I feel about you. That’s why I spent the night with that girl. Because I’ve been feeling like this for a long time and I’m not supossed to. This is the first time we see each other in weeks and before tonight, I thought that I was just confusing feelings and shit but then you showed up with that dress and, fuck, you looke- you look stunning and I almost forgot how to breathe. Well, not just tonight. You always look stunning. Specially with no make up on and that one black sweater and leggings you wore that one ti- anyway, the thing is you showed up and I knew that I wouldn’t be able to stand near you and not touch you. So I saw that girl and I thought ‘Maybe I won’t think about her anymore’ but I did. I did. I couldn’t stop comparing her to you in my mind. She wasn’t as funny as you are, she wasn’t as gorgeous as you are. Although nobody is as gorgeous as you are, to be honest. But the thing is, she wasn’t you.” he waited for her reaction but she was just too busy trying to store all that information in her head. ”Shit. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. I’m going to go now.” he was ready to leave, but he heard she shoes on her hand dropping on the floor, and her right hand found his left hand before he could take a step.

Her lips also found his lips before he could say a thing.

They were better than she ever expected. Sweeter than she expected. She wrapped her hands aroun his neck and got on her toes to get to his level, althought he was still taller than her.

Then she felt his hands gripping her hips and pulling her closer to his body, while his tongue slipped inside her mouth, meeting hers. She swore she felt a wave of electricity running from head to toe. He pressed her against the wall, trapping her with his body. One of his hands travelled from her waist to her neck, until he cupped her face. She suddenly broke the kiss.

“You don’t taste like alcohol.” she said, breathless.

“I didn’t drink.” he leaned in until their foreheads touched.

“Why?” she needed to feel his lips again. Not just against her mouth.

“It’s been so long without seeing you that I didn’t want to forget the way you looked tonight.”

She kissed him again, way more passionately and rough this time. She let out a moan when his hands grabbed her bum and lifted her, making her wrap her legs around his waist. She could feel his erection pressing between her thighs while his mouth and tongue ran all over her neck, bitting and leaving marks.

“I like your hair shorter like this. There’s more room for me to…” he didn’t finish because he interwined both hands with hers and pinned them against the wall, right above her head and continued to attack her neck, her moans and his grunts filling the corridor.

 

“Fuck, Harry.”  
“I should probably go to my room bef-” he murmured against her neck, but she interrupted him, grinding her hips against his.

“Don’t you dare leave me like this.”

“You might regret this in the morning.” but he kissed her lips again.

“I’ve been waiting too long for this to regret it” she said against his mouth.

“Then open the damn door or I’ll have to fuck you right here.”

And then, she opened the door.


End file.
